XYZ
by MyLifeAsCayley
Summary: After the UFC match against Deadmau5, Gerard Way finds himself in serious trouble. His brother Mikey Way sends him over for protection when an orphan Gerard adopted has been kidnapped. To find her Gerard needs to face a man who is still seeking out revenge on Way's missing father. Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Caylynne Rip, Emma Stone, Frank Iero, Johnny Depp, Deadmau5.
1. Chapter 1

We were in the middle of a UFC match.  
Deadmau5 won the first round. I won the second.  
The third round started and Deadmau5 was failing to defend himself.  
I smirked when I saw him panicking.  
I looked back at my robot and carried on pressing buttons on the controller in my hands.  
My eyes widened innocently when I realised he wasn't responding.  
"No," I mumbled, hitting the side of the controller a few times, "No! No!"  
Deadmau5 punched my robot in the face a couple of times.  
I sighed and threw the remote controller towards the control panel.  
Someone's purposely out to ruin my life... And when I find that person, they'll be sorry.  
I leaned back in my seat and folded my arms as I watched Deadmau5's robot rip my robot's arm off.  
He punched it one more time in the face and my robot fell over.  
The crowd along with Deadmau5 cheered.  
I glared at the red robot that knocked my blue one out.  
I just lost my title for Youngest UFC Champion.  
The robot slowly began to lean forward towards the arena.  
I slowly stood up, taking my sunglasses off.  
"Oh, fuck!" My eyes widened and everyone began to scream when they realised what was going on.  
The red robot hit the round circular dome that was protecting us and the whole place began to fall apart.  
I covered my face with my arm, avoiding the glass that was falling everywhere.  
Before I felt I had to close my eyes, I noticed an entrance to the control panel I used to fight Deadmau5's robot.  
I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath.  
I bent down on my knees and felt bits of glass fall on me.  
I winced as I felt the bits of glass pierce into my skin.  
With my eyes closed I began to crawl towards the entrance, my hands and arms getting cut from the bits of glass inviting themselves to crash the party.  
I inhaled in relief when I climbed into the control panel.  
I opened my eyes and stared out of the opening nervously, watching huge chunks of glass slice their way into the people that were once all around me.  
No one could have gotten out. The robots were placed near the entrance- which was weird because it's never been like that before.  
I heard Deadmau5's robot hit the floor and things soon enough became silent. Even the very few people who were still alive, screaming and crying became quiet.  
I sighed weakly and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.  
I've been dreaming of this day- training for years to become the Youngest UFC champion.  
I opened my eyes slowly and held my breath for a few seconds, listening for any sign of life. Nothing.  
I exhaled and looked at the wires to my control panel, noticing a wire had been pulled out.  
I frowned and sat up slowly, starting to examine the wires and the tiny dirty robotic paw prints.  
I slowly crawled out of the control panel and looked around, noticing all the dead bodies, the structures lying everywhere, the loose wires that were shooting sparks from the tips... It was madness...  
I looked away weakly and back down at my feet.  
A sudden noise nearby broke me from my thoughts of regret.  
It was a sound of a cat- robotic cat... Purring.  
I looked to my right and saw a robotic cat stalking a camera nearby.  
The cat jumped from the piece of concrete it was on and pounced onto the camera.  
The cat wrapped itself around the camera and attacked it playfully.  
I stared at it and remembered the paw prints in the control panel.  
I frowned and carefully walked towards the cat, getting ready to catch it.  
The cat let go of the camera and looked towards me.  
It tilted its head slightly and began to run off.  
"Hey!" I frowned and crouched slightly, trying to catch it while running.  
The cat ran through a tiny entrance past Deadmau5's burning robot and I sighed weakly, giving up.  
Cats... They ruin so much most of the time...  
I fell down on my knees and felt shards of glass enter my skin.  
The pain caused me to fall back against the ground and onto more glass.  
I closed my eyes tightly and screamed in pain and in fear.  
I choked a bit and stared at the night sky weakly, hoping something out there would fall on me.  
I looked to my right and saw Deadmau5 lying a meter away from me, his eyes wide open and he was lying on his stomach.  
I jumped slightly and chewed on my bottom lip. "A-are you okay?" I asked him quietly. "Oh, God," I looked away quickly, realising he was dead when I saw a huge piece of glass sticking out of his back.  
I sat up slowly and stared at the blood painted floor. It was scary.  
I felt as if I was in a ghost ship.  
I looked around slowly, suddenly getting the feeling the bodies were going to suddenly transform into Necromorphs from Dead Space. I hate those things. They scare the shit out of me.  
I stood up weakly and started to feel nauseas.  
I leaned over and threw up. It was all to much for me.  
I heard an helicopter nearby and I looked up at the sky weakly.  
A helicopter had a big bucket of water hanging from it. As soon as it was above Deadmau5's robot, it dropped the water over it, killing the fire.  
I sighed weakly in relief and watched as ambulance cars pulled up nearby and big machines came and began to pull the red robot away from the entrance.  
The wind began to blow and I looked back up at the sky. Helicopters were all around. Obviously it was the paparazzi.  
I felt a pair of hands take hold of arms from either side and I looked back down, noticing two paramedics, leading me out of the burning place.  
They took me towards the ambulance and helped me inside.  
They helped me lie down on the stretcher.  
They asked me questions but I could barely hear them. My vision was fading a bit.  
Before I closed my eyes, I saw that damn cat sitting in a tree nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of distressed voices echoed through my ears. My head felt like my brain was trying to jump out from its position.  
I opened my eyes weakly and everything was white around me.  
I was lying in a stretcher once again, my clothes were still the ones I was wearing before I had passed out.  
By now, I noticed I was in the hallway of a hospital.  
A nurse was on each side of the stretcher, pulling me through the hallway. I could see many other workers doing the same thing with other patients.  
I winced when I looked up at one of the bright lights that was attached to the ceiling.  
"Mr. Way," a woman said, trying to remain calm. I opened my eyes slowly and look up at the nurse to my right. "We're very sorry, but the hospital is under an attack- scratch that. The whole town is under an attack."  
The nurse to my left put an oxygen mask over my face.  
I sighed nervously and tried to lift my hands. I couldn't.  
I tried moving my legs. I couldn't.  
I frowned slightly and realised I was strapped down to the stretcher.  
"What the fuck?" I frowned.

* * *

I woke up once again and found myself in a big room.  
The room must have been filled with more than fifty patients from the hospital. I also noticed there were old torn looking mattresses lying in between the patients' beds. There were kids sleeping on them.  
I sighed nervously and sat up slowly, getting a better look at all the sleeping patients.  
"Sing me to sleep," I heard a faint voice sing. "Sing me to sleep."  
I got up carefully and walked past everyone quietly.  
"I'm tired and I... I want to go to bed..."  
I walked towards an old door that had green paint peeling off of it.  
"Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep and then leave me alone..."  
I opened the door slowly and quietly.  
"Don't try to wake me in the morning, 'cause I'll be gone..."  
The room was old and had the same green paint peeling off of the walls.  
"Deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go...".  
The tiles were old and cracking. I noticed it was a bathroom when I noticed the stalls.  
"Sing me to sleep... Sing me to sleep... I don't want to wake up on my own anymore..."  
I also noticed there were blood stains in the walls, tiles and stalls.  
"Sing to me... Sing to me... I don't want to wake up on my own anymore..."  
I took a proper step into the bathroom and closed the door behind me quietly.  
"Don't feel bad for me. I want you to know..."  
I looked to my right and saw a young girl with long black hair curled up under old looking basins, the flickering light above shining on her.  
"...deep in the cell of my heart, I really want to go..."  
She had tears running down her cheeks and her skin was a snow-white colour.  
"There is another world... There is a better world..."  
Her vintage knee-high nightgown was slightly torn, along with the cuts that were visible on her skin.  
"Well, there must be... There must be..."  
I walked towards her quietly and sat down in front of her.  
"There is another... world..." the girl stopped singing and looked up at me, her fringe slightly covering her bright blue eyes.  
"There is a better world," I sang quietly and gently wiped the tears off of her face gently.  
I pursed my lips, keeping my right hand against her left cheek.  
The girl slowly moved her right hand around my wrist and left hand over mine, pressing the palm of my hand closer against her cheek gently.  
"Y-you're not going to hurt me?" the girl stared at me with wide eyes.  
"Why would I?" I asked her gently.  
"Everyone does... I'm the only teenager left out of all the kids..." she whispered.  
"What is this place?" I whispered.  
"An Orphanage," she lowered her hands and sat down on the ground properly, stretching her legs out.  
My eyes widened and I sat down next to her. "What is your name?"  
"Caylynne," she placed my hand in her lap.  
"Caylynne," I mumbled under my breath.  
"You're lucky you're one of the patients that got out of the hospital alive," Caylynne said quietly. "I heard a rumour that by the time the first two buses with patients left- the hospital blew up, killing hundreds."  
My eyes widened. "Oh, um... Wow..."

* * *

That night I dreamt about a ten year old boy.  
He and his mother were walking together in a park filled with animals.  
The boy loved looking at the birds that were curious about him.  
"Why is that one's wing a bit different, Mommy?" the ten year old pointed at a bird.  
"Gerard," the blond long haired woman knelt down to her son's height and lowered his arm gently. "The birdie broke its wing and the doctors put a robotic wing on him to make him feel much better."  
"Everything's being replaced with robotic things," the boy mumbled, a worried face painted its way on his face. Tears filled his hazel brown eyes as he looked up into his mother's eyes. "I'm scared..."  
The blonde wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly. "We all are... But this is what the planet's becoming. You either join them or let them walk over you..."

* * *

I opened my eyes when I awoke from the dream.  
I suddenly wished the innocent ten year old was still inside of me, looking up to his older brother on TV...  
I sighed quietly and looked towards Caylynne who was lying beside me. She looked peaceful.  
I stroked her hair back gently.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Way, televisions all over the world lost immediate signal halfway through the match. We understand that this might not be easy for you to get over or speak about, but since you're the only survivor, we need your help," a young well-known reporter known as Emma Stone was obviously going to make my little scenario her biggest story yet.  
Her cameraman, Ray Toro was probably making sure he was getting a better angle of her than me. _Whatever_.  
"Oh, uh..." I looked down at the hospital tag around my wrist, pulling on it a bit.  
'I want my UFC title...' I thought. 'Would they believe my lie?'  
"By the third round, I basically started to really beat the crap out of Deadmau5..." I scratched the back of my neck and inhaled nervously. "And then I won... I noticed after Deadmau5's robot suddenly fell onto the arena and everything started to die down... I saw a robotic cat... It was unusual though. When the whole place started to fall apart, I managed to hide in my control panel. Thankfully it was made out of led... Other wise..." I sighed nervously and trailed off, running a hand through my hair.  
Emma smiled. "It's alright, thank you for sharing that... Could you describe what the cat looked like? Have you ever seen it before?"  
"No. It was silver with green or blue lighting inside of it. I wasn't paying a lot of attention to it though.." I sighed.  
Ray stood up straight, lowering his camera. "Should we film around the place, Em?"  
"Ask patients about what they know about the hospital exploding?" Emma grinned. "Sure."  
"Wait- what was going on?" I asked.  
"Oh, you don't know?" Emma looked back at me and chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, some advanced robots got loose and began attacking the town. You are aware that the hospital exploded after you were taken to a safe place...?"  
I smiled weakly and nodded. "How many people died...?"  
"Throughout the town?" Emma tilted her head slightly. "Thousands."  
My eyes widened and I sighed weakly. I wonder if my mum and brother are still alive...

An hour passed and I sat still on my hospital bed, a drawing pad placed in front of me and a sharp 2B pencil in my right hand.  
I sighed quietly.  
I kind of felt guilty that I lied about winning- but I knew I would have won the match by default... So, actually... I'm not that guilty...  
Right now... I swear I just have artist's block... Sucks...  
Caylynne sat down in front of me and looked down at the blank page on my lap.  
"It's empty..." She looked up at me slowly. "Why?"  
I smiled and said gently, "I'm waiting for some ideas to come into my head so I can draw them."  
"You're an artist?" Caylynne's eyes widened in awe.  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Whoa," her eyes widened a bit more and a grin slowly appeared on her lips. "Draw me- please?"  
I paused and over a billion ideas on how to draw this girl suddenly filled my head.  
I grinned and tilted my head slightly.  
"Would you mind lying back against the bed?" I asked her.  
Caylynne giggled nervously and lay back against my bed.  
I smiled and turned around to face her. I leaned over my sketch-pad and began drawing her.  
By the time I was finished drawing her, I lay down beside her.  
"I don't know why... But I had a weird idea..." I said a little embarrassed.  
I explained to her that I drew cuffs around her neck and wrists because I see her as someone who's eager to get out and go places- but can't because of this place.  
"Why'd you make me look like I'm chained to the bed?" She asked.  
"Oh," my eyes widen innocently. "I... Uh... I just... Drew without thinking."  
"Oh," she smiled, looking relieved.  
I smiled and sighed quietly, putting the drawing down. "They're letting me out of here tomorrow... Would it be okay with you if I adopt you?" I looked at her seriously.  
Caylynne's eyes widened in awe. "A-are... R..._ Really_?  
I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She immediately hugged me tightly.  
I blushed slightly and smiled. "You're welcome..."


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in an uncomfortable bus seat which was right on top of Caylynne's seat. It made me feel worried that she might find my arm irritating against hers.  
I started to notice Emma and Ray following me this morning and even now- they're on the bus, sitting nearby.  
Great. Guess I have stalkers. I hope it's just some other reason they're around...  
I watched Caylynne sleep for a few minutes before I began staring out of the window.  
The sun was setting behind tall metal-powered buildings.  
It's been a long day and I just want to take a nap.  
I would take one now, but I've just got an uncomfortable feeling about something bad happening.  
Trains never gave me a welcoming feeling.  
I turned my head to the front and closed my eyes.  
I listened to the wheels of the train hit against the tracks for minutes.  
A small figure rubbed itself against my legs and I froze up, opening my eyes.  
The robotic cat I had seen at the UFC match jumped onto my lap and began to purr.  
"Crap," I whispered quietly, staring at it nervously.  
The cat rubbed its head against my hand and looked up at me for a few seconds before tilting its head and laying down in my lap.  
"Aww!" I looked to my side and noticed Caylynne began to get excited. "A kitty!"  
I smiled nervously. "Y-yeah..."

No one knew who the cat belonged to, but I let it stay with us since Caylynne's never had a pet before.  
By the time we got to my house, I noticed a motorbike casually parked outside my home.  
I didn't say anything about it to Caylynne.  
Instead, I unlocked the front door, rushed inside and put our bags down. Caylynne followed along with the cat.  
I walked into the kitchen and leaned out the window to see the black shining bike still standing in its place.  
I glanced up and down the street, checking to see if anyone was watching.  
I slowly turned around, walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door.  
There was a small note attached to the handles of the bike.  
I picked the note up and began reading:

_Hey, young champion!_  
_I understand if you are feeling guilty or are feeling lost. You can put all the blame on me._  
_I will arrange for you to visit me soon and I shall explain everything. But, just stick to whatever I send your way. Look after the cat and this bike. They're important tools in your journey ahead._  
_**Mikes**__._

My older brother might of given me the impression that he was mad before, but now I'm starting to think he's officially mad.  
"Oh, Mikey," I sighed quietly, folding the note up and putting it in my pocket.  
I leaned against the bike and stared at a sticker that Mikey obviously thought I would like.  
I did like it actually. I thought it was pretty damn cool.  
The sticker had 'G3rard' written in black with silver lighting in it.  
"Gerard?" Caylynne stepped outside, the cat circling her feet.  
I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah?"  
Caylynne smiled and hugged her arms. "You want to come watch some TV? You're going to be on in a few minutes."  
I stood up straight and quickly nodded. "Yeah, of course."  
I put my hand on her back, leading her inside.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood by Cay's door way and watched her brush her hair in front of her mirror.  
I couldn't help but notice the small angel wings that had been tattooed on her back.  
I walked in and sat down on her bed.  
Cay looked back at me and smiled. "And now?"  
"That's a really cool tatt you got there," I gestured towards it. "It actually reminds me about something my mother read to me when I was a kid. It was something about a guardian angel who is sworn to protect the first person they fall in love with... Will try and ask her to tell me about it again some time..."  
"Gerard?" Caylynne sighed nervously, turning towards me.  
"Yeah?" I smiled.  
"It's a true story," Cay hugged her arms.  
"Sure," I chuckled and stood up.  
"I'm being serious," Cay stood up.  
My eyes widened and I buried my hands in my pockets. "I doubt it. I found you in an orphanage- the only teenager there."  
Tears filled Cay's eyes. "That's because I was made for you! To protect you! To... love you..."  
I quickly shook my head. "I... Don't need protection..." I quickly said, avoiding the other things she said.  
"You do! There's going to be a war coming and you need my help," Caylynne wiped her tears away.  
"I don't want your protection," I smiled at her, now trying to avoid it all.  
Cay sat back down on her chair. "If you don't take it... I'll die..."  
I chuckled lightly. "Then I'll get your coffin ready. You're a really good actress- you know that?"

* * *

I stood outside my mother's house, patiently waiting for her to open the front door for me to come in.  
"Mom?" I knocked on the door, harder than I had before.  
I sighed.  
I didn't get it. Her car was parked in front of the garage- she has to be home...  
I began to panic. What if something happened to her?  
Eventually I started kicking the door down, succeeding by the fifth kick.  
I ran inside and desperately looked around the house for any signs of my mother.  
When I walked into the bedroom, I couldn't help but notice books that had been thrown off a table except for one in the middle.  
Oddly enough, it was the book my mum used to read to me when I was younger- the one I was telling Caylynne about.  
I picked the small, thin hard cover book, opening to the first page.

'_To Gerard, _  
_Love from Mommy_!'

I frowned slightly at my mother's handwriting.  
I sighed and turned the page, realising something. I continued to page through the book, realising that my mother had written out the whole story she read to me. But, the story looked like she had written it all in a rush.  
When I got past a fifth of the book, I noticed the rest of the book was empty. It was just a normal note book.  
I rushed through all the blank pages and stopped on the final page in the book that read:

_'Gerard,_

_They are coming for you. _  
_Use your angel- she's there for a reason. Protect her like you would with me or your brother. If you two are separate, she will die and so will you when she's not around to save you._

_Please listen to your brother and do as he says. He is helping you. You are important to everyone right now. I never wanted to tell you when you were younger. I think your brother will be able to explain it to you himself._

_Please don't do anything reckless? _  
_I love you. Please tell your brother that I love him too._

_Mom.'_

I quickly closed the book and shoved it in my back pocket.  
I felt nervous now.  
My phone began to vibrate in my front pocket and I jumped slightly.  
I calmed down slightly and quickly answered it.  
"Get out of the house _now_- it's not safe!" Mikey said, panicking.  
"Where's Mom?" I frowned, walking to the back garden.  
"No, no, no! Don't go out there- turn around and go out the front door," Mikey said desperately. I ignored him and walked out the back door anyway. "_Gerard_!"  
My eyes widened and the phone slipped out of my hand at the sight of the dead woman I once knew hanging from the washing line.

* * *

I ran into my house and locked the door behind me, leaning against the wall nervously. I looked around worryingly, getting the feeling something was out to kill me next.  
Who would do such a thing? What was going on?  
I got my phone out and began calling Mikey. I put the phone to my ear and waited for Mikey to answer.  
"Gee?" Mikey answered.  
"What the hell is going on?" I demanded to know, wiping my tears away.  
"I can't tell you right now in case they're listening. Just get what you want and be ready to leave at the train station at 5 P.M tomorrow," Mikey sighed. "You can relax now, I've got some of my best people looking after you right now."  
"I want to know what's going on _now_, Michael!" I frowned.  
"Did you listen to anything I just said? Probably _not_. Bye," Mikey hung up.  
I sniffed and quickly put my phone back in my pocket, running to Cay's room.  
I paused by the doorway and sighed quietly.  
She was lying on her bed, sleeping.  
Her eye makeup was smudged, indicating that she had been crying.  
I walked over quietly and took the book out of my pocket, opening to the page that described the boy's angel's wings.  
I moved her hair back and stared at the marking on her back.  
Was the angel story real- or is this all just some sick joke?  
I quickly closed her bedroom door and her windows. I lay down next to her and sighed quietly, calming down a bit.  
Cay opened her eyes and looked up at my face.  
"What are you doing here?" She frowned.  
My eyes widened and I sighed. "Look, tomorrow we need to get out of here..."


	6. Chapter 6

I carefully took my bags out of the compartment and sighed as I began walking to the nearest exit.  
I walked down the stairs of the train and looked back to see Caylynne following me, the annoying robotic cat following her by her feet.  
I smiled at her and she gave me a smile back in return.  
I took her hand and we walked to the waiting room where we were soon enough greeted by my brother.  
"Hey, Gee," Mikey grinned as he took his sunglasses off, revealing his hazel brown eyes.  
"Hey," I quickly hugged him.  
Mikey chuckled and hugged back.  
"What's up with that dark brown, gelled back hair of yours?" I joked, letting go of him.  
Mikey smiled at Caylynne and took her bag from her, putting it over his shoulders.  
"Thanks," Caylynne smiled at him.  
Mikey grinned and ran a hand through his long/short hair. As he did that, his black leather jacket lifted up, along with his black shirt, revealing two guns that were clipped onto his dark grey tight jeans.  
My eyes widened.  
He turned around and began to walk, Cay, the cat and I followed.  
"Oh, ya know, I got bored and I decided to go for a change," Mikey looked back at me and smirked playfully. "You should see how my hair looks when I'm fighting, I've been told I apparently look sexy."  
I rolled my eyes playfully and chuckled. "Yeah, whatever."  
We walked out into a parking lot where a limo was parked out front.  
Amateurs. Why do people think by parking something like this in everyone's way they're immediately going to get respect?  
I began walking past the well-polished thing when Mikey reached out and took hold of my arm.  
The driver got out the limo and quickly opened the boot.  
Mikey smiled and put Caylynne's bag in.  
"Kitty!" Mikey put his glasses on and grinned, bending down to pick the robotic cat up. "How is my little girl?"  
Cay's eyes widened in horror.  
The cat responded with a content meow and purr, putting her paw against his face gently.  
My eye twitched.  
"May I take your bags?" the driver asked me.  
"Yeah sure," I put my bags down and helped the driver put my bags into the boot.  
I noticed the woman's blonde short hair and recognised the woman's petite frame.  
"Emma?" I froze.  
Emma looked up at me properly, her eyes just seen from underneath the hat that was consuming her head.  
"What?" She blinked a few times.  
"Are you... Spying on me?" I asked nervously.  
Emma snorted a laugh and shook her head, walking back to the driver's seat.  
"Your cat?" I heard Caylynne ask.  
"Yeah," Mikey smiled at her, getting in the car once Cay was in. "I built it."  
I sighed and quickly closed the boot, following them.  
"Okay, you have some major explaining to do, Michael," I looked at him seriously.  
Mikey looked at me and joked, "I'll tell you when I get home, I have a reporter in the front."  
Emma's voice suddenly appeared over an intercom in the limo. "That's Emma Stone, my dear boy," Emma joked in an 'upper class' accent. Her voice then changed back to her normal self, "not Emma Stone, pssshh. Hate me much, Way?"  
I shook my head as my brother laughed.  
I looked towards Cay and noticed she was trying to take the cat off of Mikey's lap, but the cat simply had no interested now that Mikey was stroking it.  
"Yeah, care to explain Emma's story as well?" I raised an eyebrow at my brother.  
"In the evenings on weekdays, I'm a reporter; weekends I work for your brother," Emma said.

* * *

"Before Dad died, he was known as the youngest UFC champion," Mikey began explaining to me, taking a sip of the coffee he just made. He sat down on the kitchen stool next to me, putting my cup down in front of me. "He actually got into a lot of trouble. So much that he had people out to kill him."  
My eyes widened and I took a sip of my coffee. "Do you know what all he did?"  
"Yeah," Mikey nodded. "He gambled with money he couldn't afford to lose, he owed people money, and he stole things. The bastard probably said to them we'd pay his debt off - whoever was the youngest UFC Champion. I was completely fine with them after me- I was prepared. I had blocked the robots by the entrance of your match, I built the cat so that in case you did win I could simply use the cat to activate your robot to fall on the arena and kill the people who are hopefully after you. Halfway through your match I realised I could disconnect the TV signals around the world so they'd never see you win. I sent the cat to disconnect the wires in your machine so your controller would stop working and then I got the cat to reprogramme Deadmau5's robot into falling on the arena. I thought you'd admit that you lost, but thanks to your little lying techniques, you managed to get away with saying you won, leaving Dad's murder squad after you."  
I wanted to throttle and hug my dead brother at the same time right now.  
"Shit," I ran my hand over my face.  
"Indeed it is," Mikey sipped his coffee. "But look, that's what I think is the reason... I'm not one-hundred percent sure though."  
I sighed and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching in the guest bed Mikey offered me last night.  
I sat up slowly and tossed the blankets off of me.  
I walked towards my bags in the corner of the room and opened them, getting some clean clothes out.  
Once I finished getting dressed, I walked out to find Emma sitting on a stool outside my door, painting her index finger's nail.  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
Emma paused and looked up at me, closing the purple bottle of paint.  
"What?" Emma raised an eyebrow.  
"Nothing," I mumbled and walked to the kitchen.  
I opened the fridge and got some left over supper out.  
When I turned around to put the food on the table, Emma was sitting happily in the middle, painting her toe nails.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
Slowly I turned to the counter that was connected and put my food down.  
I added a few more things to it before putting the plate in the microwave and heated it up for 3 minutes.  
I turned back towards Emma and scratched the back of my neck.  
"Emma, there's something I really need to talk to you about..." I sighed.  
Emma paused and looked up at me. She held up her hands up in defense. "Before you even think of something, your brother is paying me to protect you..."  
I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."  
Emma laughed quietly and carried on painting her nails.  
I paused, realizing something. "Wait," I folded my arms, "how're you going to protect me?"  
"Meaning?" Emma looked up at me.  
"You're a News Reporter, not some-" before I could finish, she had tossed me over the counter and I was lying flat on the wooden kitchen floor. I looked up at her and saw she had carried on with her painting. It was like nothing happened. "Holy shit..." I whispered to myself.  
"You better be paying me well for this, Michael," Emma said sarcastically.  
I looked towards the door and raised my eyebrows slightly as Mikey walked in, wearing his old skinny jeans and a band shirt. It reminded me of when we were teenagers.  
I smiled at him.  
Mikey chuckled and ran his fingers through his wet hair.  
"Hello, peasants," Mikey joked.  
I stood up and took my food out of the microwave the second it began to indicate that it was finished warming up.  
"Aw, thanks Gee," Mikey grinned and stole a bit of my spaghetti.  
I playfully hit his hand away before he could eat some more.  
Mikey pouted playfully before walking to the fridge and opening it.  
"Is Caylynne still sleeping?" Mikey asked.  
I nodded and paused, looking down at my food. "I'll go check."  
Mikey smirked and held out his hands. "Want me to hold that for you?"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, giving up. I handed him my food and walked to the room Cay was staying in.  
"Wait up!" I heard Emma say, walking on her heels behind me.  
I shook my head and quickly walked into the room, closing the door behind me.  
I looked towards Cay's bed and noticed she wasn't there.  
I pursed my lips and walked towards the bathroom connected to her bedroom.  
The door was slightly open.  
I knocked on it and waited for her to respond. Nothing.  
I frowned slightly in confusion and walked into the bathroom. She wasn't there either.  
I walked towards her bed and checked for any note.  
Instead of a note I found blood stains all over the sheets.  
"Mikey!" I yelled.  
Emma kicked the door open, her eyes wide.  
"What? What is it?" She asked.  
I stared at the blood and suddenly became aware of the breeze coming from windows that apparently couldn't be opened (according to Mikey).  
"Yeah?" Mikey ran in, wiping food sauce off the corner of his mouth.  
Emma walked towards the bed and gasped. I walked towards the windows that were closed by the curtains and winced, a crunching sound coming from underneath my feet.  
I looked down and saw bloody shards of glass lying everywhere.  
I forced the curtains open.  
The main middle window was completely smashed open.  
I leaned forward to get a view of the possible chance of a body lying there.  
Luckily, there was a body, so we wouldn't have to go on a wild chase looking for it.  
Just my luck: it was Cay's body. It was covered in her own smeared blood, wounds etc.  
Her body was lying in an unbelievable position, which could mean one thing...  
"No!" I screamed as the thought sunk into my head.  
Was she dead?


	8. Chapter 8

"Relax, Gerard," Emma patted my back softly. She smiled gently. "She's an angel, right? They can only die when the person they were born to protect dies. Her body went into a shock, but it's rebuilding itself."  
I sighed quietly in relief after she had said that.  
Emma had hooked Caylynne up to a few medical machines in case, but she was already moving in her sleep. She showed no sign of pain.  
I took Cay's hand in mine and stared at it.  
Emma and I spent at least an hour wiping the blood off of Cay earlier. Her wounds were even healing.  
"I'll leave for a few minutes so you can talk to her. She looks like she's about to wake up," Emma gestured towards Cay. I looked towards Cay when Emma suddenly placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "very few people have angels. They're here for a reason, Gerard. I know what you're going to tell her. Don't fuck it up."  
As soon as Emma had left the room, Cay opened her eyes.  
I gripped her hand, relaxing.  
"Hey," I smiled weakly.  
Cay looked towards me and stared, trying to figure something out.  
"You're okay?" Cay asked sounding surprised.  
I sighed and nodded. "Who did this to you?"  
She quickly shook her head and looked away.  
"You need to tell me..." I said gently. "I want to protect you..."  
"I have to protect you," she whispered. "Not the other way around."  
"Well, I don't want you to protect me. I want you to live a normal life," I mumbled.  
"I can't, Gerard. I'll die," Cay looked towards me weakly.  
"No, you won't die," I sighed, "I don't really believe that bit of the story."  
"Guess I'll have to leave and prove it to you then," tears filled her eyes as she looked down at our hands, blushing slightly.  
I got it. It made me beyond happy for a second before realizing what I had to do to change her mind.  
"Okay, I get it. You're just saying this because you love me, right? Well... Forget it. I don't have the same... Feelings... For you..." Those words burnt as they came out of my mouth. It felt as if my heart had fallen into my stomach and razors were cutting it apart.  
Cay looked up at me and tears ran down her cheeks. "You're lying," she whispered weakly.  
"No," I lied weakly, the feeling of a rock was sitting in my throat. I shoved her hand away from mine and folded my arms.  
Cay sat up, starting to breathe differently, like she was struggling.  
My eyes widened and I sat up. "Cay?"  
She weakly pushed the blankets off of her and swung her legs to the edge of the bed.  
When she stood up, she immediately collapsed against the ground.  
I got up and immediately ran to her side.  
Her skin had gone pure white, her lips were forming a purple-blue colour and blood began dripping out of her mouth.  
She was trying to stand up, her arms desperately trying to hold herself up.  
Cuts were beginning to form on her skin, turning a bright red colour.  
"Cay!" I sat down and pulled her into my lap. "I was lying- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do this..."  
Cay looked up at me, dark red rings formed around her eyes and then... her breathing suddenly paused as blood began dripping a lot quicker out of her mouth.  
"Please believe me!" I begged, my vision becoming blurred with tears.  
I couldn't risk this anymore.  
I pressed my hand against her cheek and forced her head up a bit more.  
I pressed my lips against hers and closed my eyes, desperately trying to ignore the metal taste entering my mouth.  
She began breathing again. It was still uneven, but it was good enough for me.  
I got up slowly and sat down on the bed, knotting my hand in her hair.  
I opened my eyes and saw the cuts on her body were fading.  
She kept her eyes closed, hoping I'd carry on... I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do... But she was getting better. I needed this just as much as she did.  
I gently put her back against the bed and leaned over her.I moved bits of her fringe out of her face as she opened her eyes.  
I slowly moved my face closer to hers, almost kissing her again. I stopped and gently tilted her head to the side.  
I looked down at her neck and closed my eyes, kissing it gently.  
Cay let out a quiet gasp and wrapped her arms around me.  
I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing against her at last. We both breathed out in relaxation.  
I paused and moved my head back to get a look at her once again. Her breathing seemed to be back to normal. Her skin was its usual colour once again.  
"Gee..." She whimpered as she put her hand on the back of my neck, gesturing for me to carry on.  
And I did.


	9. Chapter 9

The second I opened my eyes I felt like everything was perfect for once.  
No one forced me awake; I didn't have kids screaming at each other from next door; I didn't have birds running up and down the roof continuously to see who'd win a race; I didn't have any animals chatting to their friend on the other side of the world; the weather wasn't making a noise... Nothing.  
The sun was shinning through the window; the gentle morning warmth hitting against my skin.  
There was a kind amount of wind coming through my window, cooling the room down.  
When I slowly turned my head to my side I took note of Cay sleeping, my arm around her.  
The sun reflected against her soft snow-white skin, the breeze blowing her hair slightly.  
If only my camera wasn't in Mikey's room for some odd reason.  
She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Practically dead. I thought she was dead last night. I slapped her without thinking and got a punch in the stomach in return. Never disturb a woman when she's sleeping!  
I placed my hand against the side of her neck and kissed her cheek gently.  
Cay's eyes opened slowly, staring at me for a few seconds before realising what was going on.  
A small tired smile crept across her face and she closed her eyes again, resting her head against my chest.  
I smiled and moved her hair back behind her shoulders.  
"We should get up," I said gently.  
"Noooo," Cay looked up at me, pouting.  
I grinned and began sitting up.  
"Yeees," I chuckled.  
"Evil," Cay smirked slightly and got up.

* * *

"He's out there right now, looking for you," Mikey whispered to me.  
I looked around nervously, trying to figure out why he was trying to keep this quiet.  
"Who?" I whispered.  
"The guy who's been after Dad and you?" Mikey raised his eyebrow.  
"Ah..." I nodded slowly.  
Mikey put his hand under my chin and moved my head from side to side. "Is it freaky? Yes. Yes it is." Mikey said, nodding my head for me.  
My eye twitched and I hit his hand away. "Mikey!"  
Mikey paused and blinked a few times. "Yes?"  
"Don't ever do that again..." I raised an eyebrow.  
Mikey smirked. "For now... Yes."

* * *

The day seemed to drag on forever.  
I spent hours happily laying on the couch, watching basically every Tim Burton film I haven't seen. If only the man didn't rearrange the Christmas lights Helena Carter had put up, then the man would still be here today... Un-electrocuted.  
By the time the fifth movie ended, I put everything off.  
I leaned my head back against the couch pillow and closed my eyes, letting out a content sigh.  
Why the hell was I so tired?  
I was about to doze off before the annoying land line went off for the fifth time today. Was anyone planning on answering it?  
I sighed and hesitantly got up onto my feet, dragging them towards the nearest telephone.  
"Hello?" I answered, rubbing my left eye.  
"We're waiting," said a man with a deep British accent and put the phone down.  
Emma suddenly ran into the lounge, eyes wide, her skin pale. "Mikey's missing and so is Cay. Who was that on the phone?"  
My eyes widened and I shrugged nervously. "The man said they're waiting..."  
"Oh, hell," Emma sniffed and opened some cupboards, pulling out guns. She looked towards me, tears running down her cheeks. "Find my phone. There's a list on my contacts. Send them a group message telling them to meet me by the train station. Tell them it's time."  
"Time for what?" My eyes widened.  
Emma looked down at a pistol in her hands before handing it towards me. "They're going to try and kill you." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

I was lying down on a few chairs in the train we managed to get for ourselves.  
I was told that the train was inspired from the Sucker Punch movie. Looked a lot like it too.  
I was beyond terrified. All I could do was stare at the pistol in my hand, staring at my reflection in it.  
Emma told me to get some sleep, but I pretended to do so while listening in on the little army she had put together.  
I heard Ray say that there's no chance that they would have kept Mikey alive for so long.  
I heard Emma say that because Cay's an angel they're probably going to keep me and her away from each other because she'll die without me around.  
Mikey's robotic cat was curled up next to me.  
It stared at me for awhile, like it was worried about me. I had forced a smile and the cat looked away.

* * *

"Hide!" Emma's voice screamed in my ear and my eyes snapped open, exiting the dream I was having.  
We were still on the train. I could hear windows breaking and gunshots been fired in the other compartments.  
I quickly rolled onto the ground and squeezed under the small space between the back chairs and train floor.  
Who ever had been shooting in the other compartments had entered this room.  
I couldn't see anything and I hoped no one could see me.  
Within minutes everything went silent.  
'Okay,' I thought to myself. 'Just wait for Emma to say something and you can come out.'  
There was one more gunshot and I jumped slightly.  
Emma's lifeless body had suddenly hit against the floor a few metres away from me.  
Her blue eyes were wide open and a bullet hole had been placed between her eyes.  
Aw, _shit_.  
There was some walking around and some whispering.  
"Did you find anything?" I heard a young man with a light Jersey accent say.  
"No, boss." Someone replied.  
"Well, keep looking!" The young man yelled. "I'll get killed if we don't find the son of a... Hello... What is that?"  
Emma's body was soon enough pulled away and an arm reached out towards me.  
"No!" I screamed, trying to grab onto something while been dragged out from under the chairs, into Emma's pool of blood and forced onto my feet, two goons on either side of me.  
"So, you're the younger Way?" The young man I heard earlier say, approaching me. He had short brown spiked hair, his body covered in tattoos and he was wearing a band hoodie.  
This kid must have been younger than me. There was no way this little thing could have been around, searching for my father.  
"Aren't you a little too young to be in this kind of job?" I raised an eyebrow.  
The man smirked, burying his hands in his pockets. "Nah, I'm just delivering a rat to a cat. My father wants to meet you. Apparently your family's really pissed him off. My name's Frank Iero. If my father introduces himself with another surname it's because he and my mother never married. I got her name sadly."  
I carefully moved my hand towards my back pocket, slowly pulling out the pistol.  
One of the goons saw this and grabbed it from me.  
The two on either side of me grabbed hold of my arms and basically tried to pull me apart.  
I winced and tried not to scream or anything.  
Frank hesitated for a second and kicked me in the stomach a few times, punched me in the face and then was handed a crowbar by one of his goons.  
"Father said I could play with ya until we get there. He said he wants ya really bloody too," Frank smirked and hit the crowbar into the side of my face.


	11. Chapter 11

The train was coming to a halt as I fell flat against the floor, my blood splattering everywhere once again.  
Frank dropped his bloody crowbar and moved my head up with his foot.  
"Cheer up, Loser," Frank smirked and signaled two of his goons to pick me up by my arms, dragging me to one of the train's exits.  
They dragged me outside across a dry sand like ground. There were many overgrown trees and plants and weeds. There was a pathway leading to what looked like an abandoned asylum.  
I closed my eyes weakly, knowing where this was going and how it was going to end.  
I opened my eyes when the two goons 'accidentally' dropped me on the middle of the stair case. It hurt.  
I was thrown into a little room. A typical looking one where the walls were all white, a crappy looking bed in the corner of the room with hooks for chains above the headboard, and a white cushioned floor.  
"Rest or whatever you want, the big boss arrives tomorrow," the ugly overweight guy said with a smirk.  
I immediately jumped onto my feet and walked towards them. "Where is she!?"  
The thinner goon smirked and kicked me in the shin.  
I gasped for air as I felt something move out of place.  
I fell back against the soft floor, eyes wide.  
The men laughed and walked out of the room, slamming and locking the metal door.  
"Where is she?" I whispered to myself, curling up in a little ball. "I need to know she's okay..."

* * *

I had been tied to a chair in a very old wooden room that was covered in old blood stains.

Minutes later a man walked into the room. He had messy black hair with a white thin streak running through the right side of his hair. He wore dark black jeans and boots. Leather gloves and a long white shirt, a black waistcoat over it.

The man stood a few meters away from me and gave a small smile that wasn't very convincing.  
Frank stood by the doorway, half his body shown as he peaked into the room.  
"Dad, do you need anything? A hammer, chainsaw...?" Frank asked, tapping his fingers across the door frame.  
The man paused and stared at me, thoughts going through his head.  
"You know what, Frankie?" the man said, turning towards his son. He had the heavy British accent. He was definitely the man who called me yesterday. "I think you should just bring some knives. I feel generous today."  
My eyes widened in disbelief. Generous?  
Frank grinned excitedly. "Coming!" He said before rushing off.  
The man looked towards me once more and raised an eyebrow. "You look younger than what's shown on television."  
I sniffed. "What's going on?" I mumbled weakly.  
The man smirked and held his hands together behind his back as he walked towards the door and closed it. "I'm guessing your father never mentioned a bloody thing about me... Anyway... My name is Johnny Depp. You see, Mr. Way, I paid a lot of money for Deadmau5 to win and you screwed up everything for me. I trusted you just like your brother did to say that you lost. Stupid boy." Johnny looked towards me and frowned.  
"So this is about some bet you lost and not to do with my father?" I asked as a thin box was pushed from the gap under the door.  
"Oh, your father is just as much part of this as you are. You see, your father and I were close friends at school. He didn't know what he was doing in life. He just wanted to win every UFC match- which he did," Johnny began to say as he picked up the box, a small smile appearing on his face. He ran his fingers over the box. Over every detail carved into it. "He persuaded me into betting with people. We earned so much money every time he won. Then, one night, he lost. He begged me to pay the money and he'd pay me back. It never happened, obviously."  
"How much did he owe you?" I asked, pursing my cracked lips.  
Johnny paused and frowned, looking in my direction. "150 million dollars! I searched for him for days, getting angrier each day. To pay off that money, I had to give up everything. My family was taken away from me! Sold to some drug dealers! I only managed to buy my son back after three years! Years later, one night while I was walking along the streets... I spotted a family sitting in their dining room, having supper. The older brother must have been 13; the younger 10. The blonde mother reminded me of my wife. But then I began to recognise the face of the father."  
I swallowed what I could in my mouth nervously. "My father?"  
"Your father!" Johnny yelled as he threw the box onto my lap.  
"You killed him, didn't you?" I looked down at the box for a few seconds before looking back up at Johnny.  
"No, no," Johnny smiled. "I could never kill anyone. I hired some people to kidnap him and take him away. They killed him- not me. But you, pretty boy. It's so tempting to kill the ten year old boy I once spotted in the window.." A smirk appeared on his face and he looked down at the box in my lap. "Care to open that up?"  
I nervously did as told and immediately closed it. It was a skeleton hand. No doubt it was my father's.  
"N-nice," I said nervously as he took the box from me.  
"Indeed," Johnny grinned and called over some men who pulled me up onto my feet. "Make sure he's in a cell next to the girl. Also make sure his appointments with Frank start today."


	12. Chapter 12

Once again I was thrown into another room. It was dark for me to see anything in here.  
I curled up on the floor and sighed weakly, letting my eyes close. By now I really didn't care what was going to happen to me.

"Wake up, Way," the overweight goon said as he walked into the room with his skinny friend. "You have an appointment with your psychologist."  
I stood up slowly and laughed quietly to myself. "Too late for therapy, guys!"  
The thinner guy rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of me as the other man put a straight jacket on me.  
"This is just in case ya 'ry anythin'," the thinner man said.  
"No slaying the Jabberwocky?" I sighed, trying to look upset. "Damn."  
Truth is... I'm just trying to make things a bit lighter in my head so that I don't go completely mad. Maybe the people who say random things like I just did and are presumed bonkers aren't really because they are trying to make things seem better for themselves.  
The goons led me down a hallway and into an office.  
The walls were black; the floor was tiled black and polished; there was a bright small green tree in a pot in the corner of the room; there was a desk with neatly piled papers on top; behind and in front of the desk were chairs.  
Sitting behind the desk was Frank. He had his hands held together, his elbows resting on the table. He was smiling properly... I think.  
"Good morning," Frank said happily as I was pushed into the room and forced to sit across Frank.  
"What's so good about it?" I blinked.  
Frank rolled his eyes as a fake smile appeared. "How are you today?"  
"Where is she?" I forced the words out.  
Frank smirked and leaned forward. "Do you want me to tell you how she died?"  
"N-no," my eyes widened, a sick feeling building up in my stomach.  
I shifted nervously in my chair.  
Frank grinned and leaned back in his seat. "We've been starving her. I let my people do what they wanted to her. An hour ago we tied her up and put her in a coffin. As we speak, she is being lowered into a lake nearby, drowning."  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I got up and tried to attack him, but I remembered that I had this stupid jacket on me. "I HATE YOU!" I glared at him, tears running down my face.  
Frank raised an eyebrow and quickly looked away.  
"Everyone does," he mumbled. He sighed and signalled his two men to escort me back to my room.  
They took the straight jacket off of me and pushed me into the room, slamming the door behind me.  
I sighed quietly and looked around. It was similar to the other room.  
To my right side, one big mirror was covering the wall. Against it in the corner was a bed.  
To my left was a glass wall that showed the empty room next to mine.  
I sniffed and walked towards the mirror, taking in my reflection.  
I had cuts all over my face and body. I was covered in my smeared blood.  
I heard the door next door open up and I turned around.  
A girl was thrown into the room.  
Her long black hair was messed up, her clothes were slightly torn and she was probably just as tortured as I was.  
She crawled across her room to the corner and pulled her knees up to her chest. She leaned her forehead against her knees and covered her face with her arms, sobbing.  
She looked a mess. Just like the day we met.  
Wait...  
"Cay," my eyes widened as that thought came into my head. I ran to the corner and knocked on the window. "Cay?" I said a bit louder.  
She didn't look up.  
I examined the glass for awhile and realised it wasn't that thick.  
"Don't think she'll hear ya, she's been hearin' things in the other part of the building for days," the skinny man said by the small rectangular opening in the my door. They could open that small opening any time they wanted to check on me. It made me uncomfortable.  
"What things?" I asked him.  
"See the guys on the other side get tortured continuously. She'd hear them screaming in pain, begging for whoever's torturing them to stop," the man sighed. "It ain't pretty. Anyway, some guys were also teasin' and hurtin' her. They kept tellin' her different stories on how you were killed."  
And like that, he closed the opening.  
I looked back towards her.  
"I'm so sorry," I whispered.  
I stood up slowly and tried banging and kicking the glass. It only cracked slightly.  
I gave up and rested my hands against the glass and slowly bent down on my knees, the sound of my hands against the glass made a high pitched sound.  
This was killing me. I needed to be with her.  
I slowly sat down properly and watched her for hours.


	13. Chapter 13

I opened my eyes the next day, feeling so much better than the day before.  
I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling, trying to remember what all has happened so far.  
My eyes widened and I immediately looked to my right to see what was going on in the next room.  
Cay was sitting up straight, legs crossed.  
I sat up slightly in surprise. She was looking at me. She could actually see me!  
She looked so much better than yesterday. All her scars were gone. The only thing she had left showing on her skin was dried blood and dirt.  
I quickly looked down to inspect my arms and hands. I didn't have cuts either. I only had a lot more dried blood than her. She healed me somehow.  
I looked towards Cay and she smiled, watching me.  
I grinned and leaned my head back against the floor, running a hand through my hair as I laughed quietly in relief.  
"Your nose was bleeding earlier," I heard Cay say.  
I looked towards her and she smiled properly.  
I grinned. "My nose was..." I quickly stopped myself and looked towards the floor next to me, looking at the drying pool of blood. I wiped my hand over my nose, between my nose and mouth and tried to ignore the taste in my mouth. My eyes widening in embarrassment.  
"Gee, relax," Cay giggled slightly.  
I immediately stopped and looked towards her, grinning.  
I sat up and rested my forehead against the glass. "Want to help me break this stupid thing?"  
Cay grinned and quickly nodded.

She managed to get hold of a small glass cutter during her therapy session with Johnny. She took it while Frank walked in and spoke to his father.  
We both joined our beds opposite each other, hiding under them while Cay cut into the glass.  
It's been a few hours, but we were so close to getting our way.  
I just had to cut another metre off and I could sneak into her room.  
"Almost there," I mumbled.  
Cay grinned, watching me. "You can still get through like this you know..."  
I dropped the cutter and examined what we had cut already.  
"Miiiiine," I grinned as I climbed into her room and tackled her playfully.  
She giggled and hugged me tightly.  
I grinned and hugged back.  
"You smell really bad," she giggled quietly.  
"Same to you," I chuckled and poked her ticklish spot.

The next morning came and we were just relaxing, my arms around her.  
I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, resting my head against the back of her neck.  
"They're going to come fetch you in an hour..." Cay whispered to me.  
"Yeah," I pursed my lips, not really in the mood to go anywhere at the moment.  
"We need to kill them and get out of here," she turned to face me. Cay moved an arm under her pillow and put her free hand against the side of my neck...  
"How?" I whispered.  
I rested my head against her shoulder as she wrapped her free arm around my neck.  
"With the glass cutter," she whispered in my ear.  
Honestly, I think the guys knew about me getting into her room.  
I caught Frank watching us at a stage. It's freaky. It's like they're waiting for us to kill each other or something... Else...

"Can I get some water?" I asked the skinny guy while the bigger guy began unfolding my straight jacket.  
The skinny guy sighed and walked out of the room, mumbling something as he did so.  
I looked towards my bed and saw Caylynne crawling out from under it, the glass cutter in her hand.  
"You know," I took the straight jacket from the man, putting my arms through the sleeves, "these things are surprisingly comfortable and warm."  
"Seriously?" The man's eyes widened slightly.  
I grinned and nodded.  
Cay pounced on top of the guy from behind and pierced the cutter deep into the man's neck, dragging it across his neck.  
My eyes widened and I quickly dodged out of the way to avoid the shooting blood.  
Cay quickly jumped away as the man began to fall backwards, dead.  
Cay's eyes widened and she dropped the knife. "Sorry!" She stared at the body nervously.  
I picked the cutter up and took hold of her hand, running outside the room.  
I didn't know where the exit was, but Cay seemed to know what was going on so she lead the way.  
We ran past Frank's office and I know he saw us because he stood in the doorway, a file in his hand, watching us.  
I didn't look back. I was too scared too.  
I gripped the cutter tightly in my hand, hearing Frank's footsteps running after us.  
He grabbed hold of me from behind and stopped us.  
"This is why psychologists get angry. You don't tell us what's on your mind," Frank grabbed the cutter from my hand and replaced it with a pistol. He handed Cay one. "Now, follow me."  
Frank began to run down an old unused hallway.  
Cay and I looked at each other nervously and ran after him.


	14. Chapter 14

Frank lead us into a small room filled with medical supplies, straight jackets and food.  
Frank took two straight jackets and handed one to Cay. "Put it on and hide your guns."  
Cay quickly did so and we hid our guns inside our sleeves.  
Frank quickly put our arms into a position that would make someone believe we were properly secured in our jackets.  
Frank walked out of the next room and we walked down another hall filled with people in their cells.  
They all looked... Disturbed... Dying.  
Frank stopped at one cell and smiled at the security guard.  
"Mind putting this one in a jacket for me? I have a special session with the three patients," Frank said holding the jacket out towards the guard.  
The guard nodded and took the jacket. He unlocked the door and walked inside, the three of us following.  
Frank pulled out his gun and aimed it at the guard, shooting him in the back of his head.  
My eyes widened. "Was that necessary?"  
Frank shrugged and picked the jacket up, looking around the room.  
"Come out, Michael," he said gently.  
My eyes widened again and I stepped towards Frank. "Mikey?"  
"Yeah," Frank sighed and looked to see if he was behind the door.  
I slowly walked towards the bed and bent down on my knees, looking under.  
Mikey was lying under the bed. He was sobbing quietly into his pillow, shaking and covered in wounds.  
I put my hand over Mikey's and he jumped, looking towards me weakly.  
His eyes were red from crying.  
He looked beyond tired and paler than usual.  
Mikey just stared at me, blinking now and then.  
"It's me, Mikey..." I said gently and took hold of his arms, pulling him out from under the bed.  
He immediately hugged me, sobbing in relief.  
"Not to be a pain in the arse or anything, but we have to get out of here," Frank said nervously, throwing the jacket towards me.  
I caught it and let go of Mikey, gently putting the jacket over him.  
"We're going to get out of here, Mikey. I promise," I whispered to him.  
He nodded and I helped him up.  
Frank quickly handed Mikey a gun and we walked out of the room.  
We walked out of the lunatic section and down some more halls.  
"Hide!" Frank hissed, pushing us into a dark room nearby, closing the door. The room literally smelt like death.  
"Should we turn on the lights?" Cay whispered.  
"I don't think so," I said trying to sound calm. I honestly didn't want to see what was behind us.  
"Frank, have you seen them?" I heard Johnny ask angrily.  
"Seen who?" Frank asked calmly.  
"The angel and that Way kid. They managed to escape and kill a guard," Johnny said, sounding calmer.  
"Oh, no. I haven't seen them at all," Frank lied.  
"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Johnny questioned him.  
"I was heading to the bathroom when I suddenly heard a gunshot near the lunatic section. I found a dead guard and the other Way has disappeared," Frank sighed.  
"Then they must be near," Johnny's voice softened a bit.  
There was a crunching noise in the room and I froze.  
"Guys, I stepped on something and it... snapped..." Mikey whispered, panicking.  
"Shh," Cay whispered.  
It was dead silent outside and I began to panic.  
The door swung open and Frank quickly pulled us out. "Thank you for your co-operation," Frank mumbled to himself, trying to sound like one of those annoying operators.  
A clicking sound was heard and we all stopped, looking back at Mikey.  
He was aiming his gun towards Frank, glaring at him.  
Frank froze up, eyes widening and his skin paling.  
"Mikey, no," I said reaching towards the gun.  
Mikey pushed my hand away and stepped closer towards Frank, his hand shaking.  
I could see Mikey was scared to do it.  
"I'm trying to help you," Frank whispered, staring at the barrel of the gun weakly.  
"And you couldn't dare help my father before he was killed?" Mikey frowned, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Mikey," I said nervously, "he's younger than us."  
"I lived with my mother at the time," Frank rushed the words out.  
"You should have stayed with her," Mikey said through his teeth.  
"Johnny's family was sold because he had no money!" I frowned, becoming disappointed in my brother.  
"My mother tried to kill me because my dad was buying me back and not her!" Frank teared up.  
"You deserve to die!" Mikey yelled.  
There was a loud bang and we all looked behind us.  
Johnny began walking towards us angrily, pointing the gun in his hands at us.  
There was a small thud and I looked towards Cay.  
She was lying on the ground, bleeding badly.  
I bent down beside her and hit her hand away when she tried to get the bullet out.  
"Heal yourself, we'll get that out later," I quickly said.  
I looked back towards Johnny. He was now a few meters away from us.  
"Dad..." Frank said nervously, "don't."  
Out of nowhere the sound of small little feet were running towards us from behind.  
Mikey's robotic cat jumped in front of Johnny and glowed green.  
Johnny's gun immediately exploded in his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Johnny looked down at his hands, screaming in pain.  
"Quick!" Frank pushed Mikey to start running.  
Cay's skin wasn't healing quick enough and I knew she wasn't going to run quick enough with all that pain.  
I picked her up gently as Frank began running after Mikey.  
Johnny glared at me, pulling out old fashioned unfolding barber knives from his pockets.  
"Time to go," Cay hinted.  
I nodded and began running after Mikey and Frank.  
After a few more seconds we finally came across an exit. I relaxed slightly.  
"Put me down?" Cay asked gently, obviously feeling better.  
I nodded and stopped, putting her down gently without thinking.  
A sharp object was stuck between my shoulder blades.  
My eyes widened at the pain and I froze up in shock.  
It took me a few seconds but I eventually managed to get hold of the object with a lot of pain.  
I pulled it out and winced. It was one of the blades I had seen Johnny holding a moment ago.  
Cay screamed loudly and I looked to my right.  
Cay was lying on the floor, her hands around Johnny's wrists. He was trying to stab her with with the blades.  
Without hesitation, I ran towards him and stuck the blade into his side.  
Johnny froze up and dropped the blades.  
Cay quickly jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me away.  
Johnny fell down to the ground, pulling the blade out of his side, glaring at me.  
I began to feel sick.  
Mikey ran towards us, aiming guns towards Johnny. He began shooting.  
I fell down onto my knees, feeling incredibly faint.  
"Gee?" Cay quickly bent down beside me, eyes wide.  
She wrapped her arms around me for comfort while she put her hand over my wound.  
I winced slightly, trying to calm down, trying to ignore the possible fifty million bullets Mikey was sending off through Johnny.  
"Michael!" I closed my eyes tightly. "He's dead! Cut it out!"  
Mikey stopped shooting and sighed like I had just ruined everything in life for him.  
Cay let go of me and helped me up off the dried dirt ground.  
She took my hand and pulled me towards a black car nearby.  
We climbed into the back-seat while Mikey climbed into the passenger seat in front.  
Frank was sitting in the driver's seat, staring out his side window. He had tears in his eyes. I could see he was about to explode.  
"Frank?" I whispered.  
Frank closed his eyes for a few seconds before starting the car. He began speeding off down the dirt road and I could see he was trying to think of the right words.  
"Give me my gun," Frank mumbled to Mikey.  
Mikey frowned, looking towards Frank as if he were mad. "No way!"  
Frank immediately stopped the car and looked towards Mikey. "What IS your problem!? You have things against everyone you see and you knew I was watching while you literally made my father unrecognisable!"  
"Mikey, just give him the damn gun!" I leaned forward.  
Frank grabbed hold of Mikey's shirt. "Give me the gun NOW!"  
Mikey's eyes widened and he pointed the gun at Frank, who sighed.  
I grabbed the gun and hit it over Mikey's head, knocking him out.  
"Drive, please?" I whispered.

* * *

**MONTHS LATER**:

I pulled the car up in front of the newly rebuilt UFC stadium. It was much bigger and it looked much more stable than the previous one.  
When I got invited to come practice here,Cay begged me the whole of yesterday to teach her to play.  
She doesn't know that I have a surprise for her though.  
I rushed to the other side of the car and opened the car door as Cay climbed out.  
Cay smiled and kissed my cheek, practically running towards the stadium.  
I grinned and shook my head, closing the door. I turned around and began following her.  
Once inside I was immediately stopped by a grinning man.  
"Hey, Frank!" I smiled. "How have you been?"  
"Great!" Frank giggled. "I got my own psychologist and it actually helped me get rid of a lot of pressure," Frank's eyes widened, nodding seriously. "Have you had a psychologist yet? Get one!"  
I grinned and folded my arms. "Yeah, they do help. I heard you bought this place?"  
"Yeah- oh, and by the way I finished Cay's robot... It's ready to have a go today if she'd like." Frank smiled, tilting his head slightly.  
"I'm sure she will," I said as we began walking down a staircase leading into an underground floor. It's where they kept all the robots, spare parts and robots being built or fixed. "Did you fix my fighter by any chance?"  
"I think the guys did... I can't be one hundred percent sure, Gerard," Frank shrugged.  
We passed the spare parts section and we were coming towards the robots that were waiting to be bought, fetched, cleaned, or just simply staying here until another match. The place was dark, had lights where people were working and it all smelt like a typical warehouse.  
I smiled when I saw Cay standing in front of a white cat-like robot.  
I wrapped my arms around her from behind.  
"Do you like it?" I whispered to her.  
"Huh?" She blinked.  
"It's yours," I chuckled. "Designed it just for you."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cay turned around and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek repeatedly.  
I hugged back and smiled.  
Frank brought in my robot and I froze up. It looked brand new. It had been fixed and cleaned.  
Without thinking I pushed Cay to one side and ran towards my fighter, hugging its leg tightly.  
"I missed you so much!" I sobbed in relief.  
After a few seconds I let go of its leg and smiled, casually burying my hands in the pockets of my jacket as I looked it up and down.  
I walked towards Cay and Frank. Frank looked amused. No, more like desperate to laugh.  
Cay on the other hand had her arms folded and an eyebrow raised. She did NOT look amused.  
"Can you get these up to the arena, Frank? I need to teach Cay," I quickly rushed the words out, realizing that Cay might think I prefer the robot over her. I took Cay's hand and began walking up the staircase. "So, how about round one?"


End file.
